


Lunch Break

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Business Trip, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Matt thinks its cute anyways, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tord tries to be smooth but he fuckin fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: While on business for an important meeting regarding his Prosthetic Company, Tord decides to go to a hole-in-the-wall dive rather than the five star culinary restaurants surrounding him. At first he regrets the decision immediately.Well, that is until he meets a rather cute waiter named Matthew. Turns out he isn't nearly as good at flirting as he thought.(Good thing Matt thinks it's cute anyways.)





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> My friend pointed out how little sfw and fluff I write outside of my raunchy ass stories so yknow what, take this. It's nothing but fluff and frankly this was a breath of fresh air to write so pwease enjoy it.

It wasn’t often that Tord Lassum indulged himself on smaller diners such as this.

The small table he huddled into was such a stark contrast to the decadent spread of most five star restaurants he usually attended. The menu was laminated and flimsy rather than parchment paper upon a gilded menu, and held awkwardly between his fingers as the businessman skimmed the meager menu.

It’s been such a long time since he just had something as simple and greasy as a fast food burger.

He turned the menu in thought, trying to locate anything that sounded acceptable, and yet finding himself squinting at the cheap listings of “grand slam burgers” and “cheesy loaded fries”. It all sounded artery clogging and heart stopping in its own right, sure, but it held unmistakable charms.

Tord had to admit, he felt very out of place within this cramped diner. His management meeting was being held in the hotel just down the street, connected to some of the finest cutlery that the small town had to offer. And yet the allure of this place, with its neon signs and American 1950’s look, appealed to him far more than any over the top eatery that was already jam packed full of stuffy old men and snobby women.

He sighed, turning the page, when the sound of wheels against the flooring caught his attention. He had seen the various staff flittering about in rollerskates, sure, but nothing quite described the grace that this particular waiter held.

He skidded to a stop with a small spin, catching his stopper across the ground, before offering an award winning smile that even Tord had to admit he was impressed by. His fingers twitched as he considered giving the enthusiastic tender a round of applause- yet he didn’t have much time to think as the ginger pulled a pen from behind his ear.

“Welcome to Mollies, my name is Matthew, and I’ll be your server today! Can I get you somethin’ to drink?” He asked, the lines spilling smoothly, clearly showcasing many months of practice as he sat with his pen in hand.

The uniform was a classic- red button down trimmed with white, with a white apron wrapping around the swell of his hips. He had a lithe and tall build to him, one that seemed borderline too lanky and tall for the skates- yet he pulled it off flawlessly.

Tord hardly comprehended that he was staring until the man’s smile only grew further, clicking his pen again. “Excuse me, gent, but do know which drink you would prefer or do you need a few minutes to look over the menu?” he said, british accent flowing so smoothly off of his tongue that Tord swore he’d need a few moments to recuperate.

He was gorgeous in every sense of the word, and only the realization that he still needed to order drew his attention away. He cleared his throat, nervously tugging at the line of his tie as he gave the menu a glance. Tord knew already what he wanted to drink, but he felt the need to break eye contact for awkwardness sake.

“Erm, yes. I’ll just have a coffee please.” he stated, turning a page in the menu with a determination that outweighed his awkwardness. He tried to seem preoccupied with the list when Matt’s cheerful timbre once more shot straight through his heart. “Coming right up, sir!”

And off he went, long legs gracefully skidding along the tiles and dodging other waitresses with a practiced grace.

Tord expelled a breath he hardly realized he was holding, feeling his heart continue to beat out of control. He couldn’t go losing his cool exterior just because of some freckled beauty who worked in a complete shithole like this.

Determining himself to play it nothing but cool, Tord was more prepared by the time that Matt came back with the container of coffee held within his hand and a single mug being placed down in front of Tord. He poured a generous serving of the dark black brew in, before placing the container down to be used as needed.

“Now, are you ready to order, fella?” He asked, smile spreading across his lips as he held his pen at the ready for an order.

Now was Tord’s chance.

He folded the menu down and offered up a charming smile of his own, hand coming up to perch his chin against as his silver eyes locked with deep blue. “I’m not from around here, doll, so I’m a bit lost as to what’s good. I’m just on lunch break from my company meeting. You seem like you have good tastes- give me a hand here? What do you recommend?”

Surprise flittered across Matt’s face when he received the compliment, before a polite smile overtook the genuine one as he used the pen to scratch at the back of his neck. “Well, let me think. The triple stack blueberry pancakes are an absolute delight- but if you’re looking for burgers I recommend The King, or the Prince! It’s a best seller!” he hummed, before adding on as if in an afterthought, “But I personally prefer the chicken Caesar wrap.”

Weighing his options, Tord leaned back just enough to where he hoped it conveyed a sense of power and importance. He prided himself on the respect he could muster on the spot, given his important status as CEO and his deep pockets. “It’s a tough choice. You make everything sound good.”

Yet Matt looked entirely passive as he stood there waiting for Tord to make a decision. It had the man second guessing himself as he cleared his throat awkwardly once more, turning his eyes down and feeling a prickling of shame. He supposed not everyone shares his sexual orientation.

“Then I’ll go with the Caesar Wrap, please. And a glass of water.” He stated, only chancing a glance when he noticed that Matt’s eyes were once more sparkling in amusement. He wrote it down, tucked the pad into his apron, before flashing Tord another smile. “Coming right up, Lassum.”

And off he went, leaving Tord utterly baffled as to how he knew his name.

Well, that is until he glanced down to his nametag sitting proudly upon his chest. “Tord R.L Lassum.”

Well at least he wasn’t stupid enough to ask before Matt moved off to check up on other tables. He held a beauty that could hardly be contained with words. From toned, long legs, to neatly curled and gelled ginger locks that framed the back of his neck like exotic plumage. It was the kind of hair that promised to be as soft as satin when not held in the clutches of product.

Tord’s eyes skimmed further down, to the neat little tie where the apron hung to his hips. It was a simple knot, yet one that was far more put together than anything that Tord thought he had in his life. It was just tight enough to follow the curve of his waist, accenting his hips in a way that slowly had Tord moving further down.

And wow.  That was some ass.

He only jolted out of his admiration when he turned his head back up and saw Matt staring at him over his shoulder, a single plucked eyebrow raised in contemplation. The second Tord saw it he nearly spat up his coffee, instantly swallowing down hard and turning away with his fingers drumming quietly along the table.

Wow, the cars passing by outside were so interesting. So interesting he thinks he’ll just sit here and stare and pray to all that is good and holy that Matthew didn’t get the wrong idea. God, he was so fucking stupid. He never had this kind of problem with flirting before! People always seemed to crawl into his lap and dig into his pockets when he just gave them a single glance.

He could get lost in the circles he was running within his mind, eyebrows pinching tightly together as he nearly drained the coffee in his next sip. He needed to keep his hands busy with something- yet the sound of coffee filling his cup had him turning his head.

Matt was right at his side again, smile warm, as he filled the cup up once more and placed the canister down. “Your food is almost ready,” he stated, before a knowing smile was on his face when Tord’s cheeks no doubt darkened in embarrassment. He just turned around and skated away when Tord just mutely nodded in dumbstruck horror, before instantly burying his face into his hands when Matt had already skated away.

He was in for a long day.

He drew in a quiet breath, wanting nothing more than to go outside and smoke. He didn’t know what to do- he’s had legitimate crushes on people before but hardly ever had he been the one at a loss of what to do over them. Everything about Matt was aesthetically pleasing- and while he wasn’t sure of the waiter’s personality yet, he wanted to.

He actually wanted to for once!

This went further than a one night stand or having some pretty thing on his arm.

His sigh was cut off with a small grunt, arms leaning back against the booth as his eyes boredly roamed about. One look at his watch showed he had about thirty minutes until he needed to be back. It should give him plenty of time to eat and pay, as well as cross the road to return to the meeting just in time to finish his presentation on the new models of prosthetics he planned on implementing in the future.

He traced idle patterns along the stitching of the booth out of a lack of better things to do- until he turned his head just in time to watch Matt skid around tables with a plate of food balanced in his arms. His stop this time was far more careful than the previous ones, given the water he balanced upon the tray.

The ginger placed the water down first, and then brandished the plate in display before placing it down in front of Tord. “Here you are, Lassum! One Caesar wrap and fries. Enjoy!” he hummed, before pulling out a napkin and fixing Tord with a mischievous smile as he placed it carefully flat down onto the table.

“Call me if you need anything.” He said, tone chipper, before once more turning away to check up on his other tables and gather the tips from the ones that have been cleared.

At first the word choice threw Tord off. He didn’t mention calling him over, persay, but rather calling him in general. He was just about to brush it off as a strange circumstance when suddenly the flash of ink on the underside of his napkin caught his eyes as he went to lift it up to place it over his suit.

There was a series of digits written in purple pen scrawled across the napkin in messy handwriting, with a little heart next to it.

Tord felt his heart nearly implode within his chest as he read the small note inconspicuously written just below the number, pressed so lightly as to not tear the napkin with his writing.

_“Just do me a favor and don’t try to act cool and suave again if you text me. I liked it more when you were blushing and stuttering over your words. Love, Matt Hagraven.”_

Tord didn’t know if the heat crawling up his neck was shame, embarrassment, or a mixture of the two. But he swore butterflies would threaten to completely override the hunger he felt still gnawing at his stomach.

He couldn’t punch the numbers into his phone fast enough, staring at the blank message, wondering just what on earth to say in response.

Finally with an unsteady hand he typed out, “ _Wouldn’t dream of it, Matt. Thanks for giving me a chance even when it looked like I was checking you out. Sorry about that, by the way.”_

Tord swore he felt like he was on cloud nine, elated to unholy levels as he dreamily stared down at his phone with sheer content radiating from his form. Eating was more of a mechanical process as he kept raising the wrap to his lips, the subpar food barely even a thought of his mind- not when he kept stealing glances over at Matt.

The man was occasionally turning his head over to flash Tord a brilliant smile, the whites of his teeth visible all the way across the room, and complimented further by a gentle waving of his fingers. Every little thing that the waiter did only had Tord falling deeper, hardly able to describe the sheer brilliance radiating from the brit.

He almost didn’t know what to say when Matt came back up with the check held within his hand, tucking a stray strand of hair out of his face as he placed the check face down. There was a brief moment where all they did was exchange quiet glances, before finally Tord cleared his throat. “Thank you. It’s been a pleasure meeting you Matthew.”

It was worth the small hit to his hyper masculine pride to say such a thing, sure, but it was well worth it to see the way Matt just couldn’t keep the smile off of his lips. He picked up the dirty dishes with careful balance, before turning over his shoulder and giving him a bright smile.

“I’m looking forward to keeping in touch, Mr. Lassum. Enjoy the rest of your meeting!”

When Matt disappeared around the corner to once more resume his job, Tord couldn’t stop the pleased sigh from leaving him. He was suspended in a period of quiet, content in his choice of eatery….before realization struck near instantaneously.

His meeting was in five minutes.

Instantly he pulled out a hundred from his pocket and slammed it down into the check, rising up and gathering his coat to throw over his eyes. Despite the number being stored within his phone he grabbed the napkin Matt gave him regardless, tucked it  into his breast pocket, before charging out the door in a rush.

He had a funny feeling there wouldn’t be a dull moment again with Matt around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluff even though it wasn't porn. Lord knows porn is the only thing that gets kudos around here so plz if you got this far just toss me a kudo. Validation fuels me.


End file.
